


What To Do With You?

by CatofStarsandMoonlight



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is a little shit, But He is Dippers Little Shit, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, M/M, The author does not know how to deal with a hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofStarsandMoonlight/pseuds/CatofStarsandMoonlight
Summary: Bill drinks all of Stan's alcohol, bickering and cuddles ensues.





	What To Do With You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amaikurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaikurai/gifts).



_“Pine treee”._

 

Dipper sighed when the sound of Bill’s voice reached his ears, putting down the snow globe he was cleaning to look towards the approaching figure of his boyfriend, or that was the intentions of the brunette, until a heavy figure slumped against his back. The human grunted for the added weight.

 

“What is it, Bill?”, The male finally asked, raising an eyebrow while moving away of the other body, the blonde scrambled forward for losing the support he provided, but managed to catch himself, before lowering himself against the surface of the table.

 

“I think I’m dying, Pine tree”, Bill all but whined, turning his head so one of his cheeks rested against the cool space of the table, Dipper felt his eyes getting wide for the revelation, until he shook his head and moved next to the figure of the other. The demon was probably overreacting, again.

 

“Why got you to say that?”, The brunette inquired, arms crossed, waiting for an answer.

 

Bill lifted himself with the help of his elbows, body wavering slightly “Because I feel like I’m dying, obviously”.

 

“You can't die”, The human scoffed “How would you know how it feels like?”

 

That made the blonde groan, annoyed “Well, maybe I’m not dying but I still feel like _shit”._ And he face planted against the surface of the table again “Remember that this flesh bag I’m using is really _fucking_ sensitive and I _hate it”._

 

“You don’t really complain about how sensitive your body is when we’re in our bedroom”, Dipper teased and Bill eyed him with humor, before grunting, in that moment the human noticed the dust of red that was flaring up the face of his boyfriend.

 

“Yeah, that’s because you're really good at pleasuring me, sapling”. The demon commented, the brunette flushed “Right now I feel terrible, though”.

 

The Pines boy furrowed his eyebrows and approached the tanned figure, could it be that Bill had caught an illness? Could demons even get sick? Dipper didn't think so, the blonde and him have been together for a while now and this had never happened before, except for the days Bill got totally wasted  with the help of alcohol… _no,_ the brunette shook his head, his boyfriend was forbidden to get his hands on any kind of beverages of that type after that _disastrous_ christmas party, no establishment on Gravity Falls was careless enough to sell them to the demon and Dipper hadn’t see him sneaking liquor, or anything like that, to the shack. Still, the human couldn't trust all those things, no while dealing with Bill Cipher, at least.

 

“Bill, have you been drinking?” The brunette finally deadpanned, looking at the male with azure eyes with a small scowl.

 

“ _No_ ”, The demon scoffed, a grin tugging at his lips “You forbade me from doing that, remember?”

 

“Yeah, and I also forbade you for sending people to the nightmare realm, but where are some of the tourists that came to the shack now?”, Dipper replied, crossing his arms again.

 

“They were jerks! Nobody is allowed to make your life more difficult!”, The blonde retorted, the brunette rubbed his eyes tiredly.

 

“You make my life more difficult at least once a week”, The Pines boy sighed, approaching his boyfriend and putting one of his hands over the red cheeks, moving it to the forehead next “Well, you don’t have a fever for what I can tell”.

 

“That’s good!”

 

“You sure you aren’t drunk?”, Dipper inquired again.

 

“Do you not trust me, Pine tree?”, Bill pouted, looking at the brunette with feigned hurt, making the other roll his eyes.

 

“When it has to do with things that won’t get you into trouble, yes”, He got a huff in response.

 

“I can’t even get my hands on a single beer because you humans don’t know how to deal with a good party”, The demon replied bitterly.

 

“Setting fire to the roofs of half the town is not a ‘good party’ by _anybody_ standards”, The male with brown eyes clarified like it was obvious, but couldn’t fight Bill about the fact that there was no way he could get his hands over some kind of booze, unless the demon had found Stan’s reserve… Dipper let his eyes become bigger for the revelation and then face-palmed “You touched Stan's liquor, didn't you?” The blonde smiled.

 

_Of course._

 

A grunt made it past his lips and he visibly started to glare towards the resting figure, _of course Bill would do something as reckless as drinking_ **_Stan’s_ ** _especial collection of alcohol,_ fuck, if the brunette didn't find a way to solve this before his great uncles came back, the blonde will surely end being shot, or worst, exorcised. Dipper cringed by the idea, knowing Stan, that was a big possibility.

 

“Do you have any idea how serious this is!?”, The brunette panicked, tugging at his hair, they needed to solve this asap “Get off that table, I need to take care of your _drunken ass_ so you can replace all that alcohol!”

 

“Actually I think I'm more hungover than drunk at this point”, Bill hummed, earning an annoyed sound from Dipper, that smacked him on the back of his head to then start pulling at his arm, trying to make him stand.

 

“I _don't_ care, I have to take care of you in any case!”, The human hissed “If Stan finds you like this, you're done for”.

 

“Oww, you really care about me, Pine tree!”, Bill gushed, watching at him with amusement.

 

“You know what? I should just leave you here and let grunkle Stan give you the punishment you deserve for not _listening to any of us”_ , It was a growl, while Dipper let go of the arm of Cipher, this made the demon chuckle  and stand up, stumbling a little bit while reaching over for his boyfriend.

 

“Okay, okay, I will start co-operating with my cute personal nurse”, The blonde commented, making Dipper blush and scowl to deepen.

 

“I’m not cute _or_ your nurse”, The brunette fumed moving over to got a hold on his partner before he fell down.

 

“What, you prefer to be my beautiful slave again?”, Bill asked with a lewd tone, biting the neck of his human in an act of mischief, making him jump slightly.

 

Dipper made an annoyed sound “I swear to the gods… one more comment like that, and I will just drop you”, The treat was serious this time, Bill could tell by the tone the brunette used, so he just complied when the male with hazel eyes started to move.

 

“Ahh, I forgot just how terrible it felt when the high passed”, The demon commented when they were almost at the door of the attic, where their shared bedroom laid.

 

“You were the one to bring this upon yourself”, The youngman reminded, reaching over to open the door of the room, moving forward.

 

“Don't patronize me, sapling, I already know that”, Bill grunted.

 

“Good”, Was the reply the brunette gave, the demon made a pained noise.

 

“You can always act more concerned”, The blonde pouted, and wriggled out of the grip of the other male, putting one of his arms on the waist of the brunette and using the other to take hold of one of the hands of the smaller male, like they were about to start a dance “This could be our last dance”.

 

“My concern died the moment you started to act like an ass”, Dipper snarked, suppressing a smile for the obvious dramatism of the other, and sighing when Bill started a small waltz around the space.

 

“Did I killed it a few minutes ago?”, Bill inquired, trying to remain concentrated and not messing up his steps.

 

“From the moment we met, actually”, Dipper told him with simplicity, twirling slightly to then go back to Bill's arms.

 

“Auch, Pine tree, you're breaking my heart”, The demon made another dramatic gesture, getting Dipper to make a small dip, pulling him back with a quick move.

 

“Stan is going to break more than that if you don't let me get something to make you feel better, so you can refill that reserve of alcohol”, The human stated with a pointed look, Bill sighed and let go, falling into their bed.

 

“Cuddles will make me feel better, little tree”, The demon patted the space next to him, inviting his boyfriend to lay down.

 

“I don't think so, I'm still mad at you, remember?”

 

“You were pretty comfortable between my arms just a second ago”, The blonde winked in confidence, and Dipper shook his head before leaving the room.

 

He made his way to the kitchen grabbing a tylenol and a glass of water, making a cup of coffee and putting some of the butter and chocolate chips cookies they made a few days ago into a plate, collecting all in a tray and absconding back to the attic. When the human entered Bill sat on the bed and started to make small signals for Dipper to move closer.

 

“Pamper me, Pine tree!”, The brunette eyed him with no real expression, before sighing for the antics and padding towards the figure, setting down the tray on one of the  nightstands, giving space so Bill could explore the things he brought.

 

The demon grabbed the pill and the glass of water, swallowing it down without too much trouble and finishing the contents of the glass soon after. The blonde gave a sigh when he ended, taking one of the cookies and munching at it slowly, doing an unexpected movement a second later, getting a hold of Dippers wrist and tugging with force, making the human fall onto the bed with a high-pitched exclamation of surprise, the demon crawled over the body before the other male could react, resting his head over the chest of the brunette.

 

“What are you doing, Bill!?”, The Pines boy hissed, glaring down at the owner of azure eyes that simply brought another sweet to his hand.

 

“I told you I needed cuddles to heal, sweetheart”, The demon simply explained, grinning at the human with shining eyes.

 

“We both know that's a lie”, Dipper scoffed but didn't made another move to get the other male off, smiling softly despite himself and petting the golden locks “What I'm going to do with you?”

 

The question was soft, fondness really palpable behind it, because despite all the trouble and headaches Bill represented, Dipper loved him the way he was, and would never change anything about him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sggyf, this is just something I promised beautiful Mai I would re-write, I hope you like it, luv! ♡
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are alwsys appreciated.


End file.
